Neddie One-Shot
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: It is summer time at the House of Anubis. Nina and Eddie are spending it together in America. What happens when they start to have feelings for each other? Will Peddie and Fabina break up? Will Neddie happen? Please leave a review! Thanks! Rated K


Neddie One-Shot

**Hey everyone. So January 15****th**** is Neddie one-shot day. I am sorry for the late update! Everyone has to submit their one-shots in by then. I hope everyone loves season three. This story takes place during the summer break. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

Eddie and I are in America for the summer. He is staying at my house. My gran said it was ok and so did his dad. The truth is ever since I found out that Eddie is the Osirian, I have been having feelings for him. We have been spending so much time together this summer. I am still in a relationship with Fabian so I am trying to make these feelings go away before the new term. It is half way through. It is going too fast. Eddie and I are lying down on a blanket at beach in Los Angeles right now. It is such a gorgeous day.

"So have you've been talking to Patricia?" I questioned curiously.

"Not really. We sort of broke up." he said. I quickly sat straight up

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just wasn't working I guess." he explained.

"How did she take it?" I questioned.

"Bad. She hates me." he said.

"Oh. I am sorry." I exclaimed.

"It's ok." he responded.

"She will come around. It is Patricia we are talking about." I said with a little laughter. Eddie sat up.

"Yah. I guess. So how are you and Fabian?" he questioned with a smile.

"We are ok. I hate long distance relationships so much. I might end it." I said whispering the last part. He looked shocked.

"Don't do that. You guys are perfect together." he said. I decided to change the subject.

"Race you to the water." I exclaimed getting up running to the water. He chased me. He pushed me in. We started swimming around under the water and I needed air so I swam up to catch a breath. Eddie came closer to me.

"Now honestly why do you want to break up with Fabian?" he asked.

"I am starting to have feelings for you." I explained.

**Eddie's POV: **

Nina just said she had feelings for me. I do as well. Well say something idiot.

"I have feelings for you as well." I exclaimed. I saw she blushed. I then leaned in and kissed her. We had a long passionate kiss. Nina pulled away.

"I need to break up with Fabian first. I will do that now." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked double checking. She nodded and started swimming towards shore. I swam as well. She got out and ran to the blanket. I walked over there. She grabbed her phone.

**Nina's POV: **

"I am going to call him." I said to Eddie. He nodded and I ran to the front entrance. I dialed his number and he answered.

(**Nina= Bold, **Fabian= Regular)

"Hey Nina! What's up?" he asked.

"**You aren't going to like what I have to say. But I have to say this. I have feelings for Eddie and he has feelings for me. Also we sort of kissed." I said. **

"Why would you do this?" he asked upset.

"**I'm sorry but it's over." I said and hung up. **

**(End of conversation)**

I started crying. I stopped and walked back to Eddie. I sat down. He looked at me waiting to hear what happened.

"What happened? Is he angry?" he asked. I just cried. He hugged me and comforted me. I finally had the urge to stop after ten minutes. I didn't care who saw. I looked up and whipped my eyes.

"It's ok. I am better because that was worth him yelling. Now we can be together." he said.

"Yes. Only if you want to." he said.

"Yes. I want to. I am going to need your help when our housemates find out and yell at us and get angry." I explained.

"Of course I would be by your side." he stated.

"Thanks." I announced.

"Anytime. Listen I know we just started dating but I love you. I think I loved you since I met you and just didn't know it." he exclaimed.

"I love you to." I said blushing. He leaned in and we had a long passionate kiss. We pulled apart after a few minutes. We just laid down and talked. We also relaxed. We stayed to watch the sun set. Eddie is defiantly the one.

**There is my Neddie One-Shot. I hope everyone enjoyed. Also if you wrote a Neddie One-Shot please leave a review and let me know by messaging me or by leaving a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
